


This Body Felt Just Like Mine

by lornrocks



Series: Shapeshifting [2]
Category: Fandom: Heroes
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mirrors, Sequel, Sex, Shapeshifting, Slash, kinktastic, petlar, pylar, well it's more of a prequel really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shapeshifting can be used for more than just tricking your enemy. Gabriel decides to show Peter just what else it can be used for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Body Felt Just Like Mine

The second time Peter used shapeshifting was one rainy afternoon in October. He was laying across the love seat, arms resting above his head, with his legs thrown across Gabriel's lap. His roommate was holding an ice pack to his sore left knee.

"Do you want to try something?" Gabriel asks, making Peter snap out of his sleepy reverie.

"Hmm, like what?"

He can almost hear the gears turning in the other man's head as he shrugs and replies, as casually as possible, "You could take shapeshifting."

Peter could just make out the idea forming inside Gabriel's head, and he couldn't help the flush that was beginning to spread up his neck.

"That could be... _fun_."

He makes to stand up and Gabriel moves the ice pack, letting him move, before following him off the couch. Peter reaches over, resting his hand on the side of Gabriel's neck and leans in to press their lips together.

Gabriel thinks, _You couldn't just touch me?_

He swears he can hear the smugness in Peter's mental voice as he replies, _What's the fun in that?_

The familiar tingle passes between their lips and Gabriel hums in appreciation, letting himself get louder as Peter starts to use that extremely talented tongue of his. However, if they were to continue on like this, they would never get to what they were planning, so Peter pulls away and nods his head once.

"Ready?"

Gabriel smiles and then they're both changing, shimmering as their bodies shift. In a few seconds, they've switched looks, and Peter marvels down at himself.

"Is this what it feels like to be tall?"

Gabriel laughs, already used to the sensation of shifting.

Peter looks up and cocks his head to one side.

"You know, having a conversation with myself isn't nearly as weird as it should be."

"Ah yes. You from the future. How was that, by the way?"

Peter lifts an eyebrow, a gesture he wouldn't normally do, and says, simply, "I was such a dick."

"What do you mean, _'was'_?"

Gabriel earns a light punch to the shoulder and he smiles, feeling the unusual sensation of numbness on one side of his mouth. The sparkling in Peter's eyes seem to stop as his (well, Gabriel's) brow furrows and he steps closer, reaching a tentative hand up to touch.

"Is this...is this how you see me?"

Peter watches in amazement as his own face nods back at him.

"Except," his mouth says, "I think I have an incredibly biased opinion of just how gorgeous you are."

A warm body presses itself against his and Peter closes his eyes.

"Can I show you?"

Peter swallows and nods, and feels someone take his hand and pull him in the direction of the bedroom. His own voice is whispering into his ear, saying, "Open your eyes," and he does.

The two of them are now standing in front of a full-length mirror that Peter had begrudgingly bought after Gabriel complained he couldn't tell what his outfits looked like with just the mirror in the bathroom.

Peter raises a hand experimentally and sees the reflection of Gabriel's body do the same. Gabriel moves until he's standing in front of him, facing the mirror, and he catches the other man's gaze in the reflection.

For a long moment, they just look at each other, until Peter reaches around Gabriel's torso and starts to unbutton the buttons on the shirt he's wearing. Inch by inch, glimpses of Gabriel's- his- chest are revealed, pale and soft. He imagines, if he hadn't been more genetically inclined, that the skin would be riddled with scars and markings of all the times he's been cut, shot, or beaten (and honestly, he's been through a lot in his life).

Once the shirt has been cast down to the floor, Peter moves to remove his own shirt, watching the way Gabriel's eyes never leave his. While the physicality of what he's doing feels familiar, and wonderful, the reality of it is almost to much for him.

"I don't know if I can do this," he confesses, and Gabriel turns around, bringing both hands up to gently clasp on either side of his face, thumbs caressing his jawline.

"Okay," he whispers, and then Peter is being led over to their bed, still disheveled from a nap he had taken earlier.

Peter lays down and lets Gabriel climb on top of him, mouthing open mouthed kisses down across his chest and down his neck.

"Just close your eyes," is mumbled into his skin, like a mantra, and Peter does, and everything is okay again, the way warmth spreads across his skin and down to his very core, the way flesh slides against his own, and for a little while, it's okay.

He becomes tempted to open his eyes when he feels scorching lips envelope around his cock. When he opens them, he's greeted with the sight of his own mouth stretched around him, and when Gabriel flicks his eyes up Peter nearly comes there and then.

"I should not be getting off on this," Peter laments, but the voice is all wrong, it's Gabriel's voice, and he's still not used to it, but Gabriel pulls away with a smack and smiles, one side turned up.

"I told you you'd get used to it."

He sits up, stretching across the taller man's body so he can grab a bottle of lube that was tucked underneath the mattress near the headboard. Once he's grabbed it, he slides it into Peter's hand and tilts an expectant eyebrow.

Peter obliges, pouring the slick substance onto his fingers and then reaching behind Gabriel, now straddling him and sitting up on his knees, making sure to take his time pushing his fingers in and stretching.

Vaguely, the empath knows what his voice sounds like, but hearing Gabriel using it to moan and mumble incoherent things in a way he never would was fascinating. He realized, with some amusement, that his voice got rougher when he was turned on.

After what seems like an eternity, at least to Gabriel, he pushes Peter's hand away, scoots down, and bites his lip. Then, without warning, he's sliding down on to Peter's cock, resting once the other man is all the way sheathed inside of him.

Rocking forward, he smiles and presses his lips against Peter's, groaning when Peter reaches up and grabs a hold of his hips. With a quick motion, he pushes Gabriel back the other way, and they both let out curses as their hips slam together again. Gabriel repeats the motion several times, putting less time between each rock as he goes, and when he's panting and flushed, he mumbles, "Look in the mirror," and Peter looks around his body at the mirror on the other side of the room and watches in fascination as his body fucks Gabriel's, even though he knows he's laying down.

He decides that, as fucked up as it is, he loves the visual, and he grabs ahold of Gabriel's hips, flipping them over so he can fuck the other man in earnest, reaching down to jerk his cock quickly. Gabriel comes and Peter follows a few thrusts later, and they pause to get their breaths back.

When Peter opens his eyes again, he realizes that the man below him has shifted back to his own form, and without even knowing it, he has, too. He's pleased to note that Gabriel still has his legs wrapped around his hips, and he leans his head down and kisses him soundly.

"Thank you," he says, once they've situated to a more comfortable position, sprawled across the bed.

"My pleasure," Gabriel sighs in reply, and Peter laughs to himself.

"Do you want to make a bet?" the other man says, suddenly, and Peter lolls a head over to look at him.

"Like?"

"Hmm, like we shift into each other again and see who fools Emma and Hesam into thinking we're the right person."

Peter nods thoughtfully, realizing that he's biting his lip.

"What are the stakes?"

There's a pause and for a moment he wishes he still had telepathy; The look on Gabriel's face is completely indecipherable. Finally, after much deliberation, he replies, "Winner gets to do whatever, and I mean, whatever, they want to the loser."

What Peter wanted to do with Gabriel was something normal, like catch a movie, grab dinner, maybe hold hands as they walked down the street. But, since he figured that that sort of thing was off-limits, he just shrugs and holds out a hand.

"Deal."

They shake on it, and it takes everything Peter has not to get up and mope on the roof like he normally does when he's upset.

Instead, he stares at the wall the rest of the evening and pretends he doesn't feel a twinge every time his room mate touches him.

**Author's Note:**

> Written a long time ago for LJ.


End file.
